Death Star II
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Death Star | ontwerp = Stalgasin Hive (origineel) Imperial Department of Military Research | fabrikant = Imperial Department of Military Research | prijs = | lengte = 200 km | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Niet voltooid (Class 3.0) | bemanning = | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = Meer dan 1 miljoen kiloton | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = Galactic Civil War }} 250px|thumb|Death Star II boven Endor 250px|thumb|Tiaan Jerjerrod 250px|thumb|De Battle of Endor Death Star II was de opvolger van Death Star I die bij Yavin vernietigd werd door de Rebel Alliance. In 4 ABY werd de Death Star II net als zijn voorganger vernietigd. Bouw Constructie De Death Star II werd meteen na de vernietiging van Death Star I gebouwd. Ondanks de grootte van het tweede model - met een doorsnede van 200 kilometer - duurde het heel wat minder langer om de bouw af te ronden, aangezien de technologie van de eerste Death Star nu kon gekopieerd worden. Arbeidskrachten werden uit heel het Empire gehaald en bepaalde delen werden helemaal niet afgewerkt, terwijl andere delen dan weer 100% operationeel waren. In die fase werd de Death Star omringd door slavenschepen, bouw- en constructieschepen. Hét sleutelstuk dat meteen moest werken, was de Superlaser en de reactor voor het enorme wapen. Toen die twee componenten geleverd en geïnstalleerd waren, kon de bouw van de Death Star II echt van start gaan. Vervolgens werden de delen van de Death Star II afgewerkt die gebruikt konden worden door Palpatine, indien hij naar het station zou afzakken, zoals hier en daar werd beweerd. De grootste hangar, de Emperor's Throne Room en zijn kamer waren onder andere prioritaire regio's op de Death Star II. Toch kon de Death Star II zich nog niet verplaatsen en leek dus toch kwetsbaar. Het Empire koos het afgelegen en moeilijk te navigeren Endor System als locatie voor de Death Star II. Bovendien bevonden er zich talloze ertsen op de nabijgelegen planeten zoals Eloggi en Dor. De verschillende verslagen van de verkenners van Endor hadden gewaarschuwd voor gevaarlijke levensvormen op Endor, maar die rapporten werden genegeerd. Materiaal en schepen werden via de geheime Sylvestri Trace van uit het Sullust System naar het Endor System vervoerd. De Emperor had uiteraard wel zijn lessen getrokken uit de fatale fout die tot de vernietiging van de Death Star I had geleid. Ingenieur Bevel Lemelisk was ondertussen vermoord door Palpatine, maar niet voordat hij een reeks klonen, voorzien van diens herinneringen, van Lemelisk had gemaakt. Op Hefi vond men een van de Lemelisk-klonen, die door het Empire meteen aan het werk werd gezet. In de uitwerking van het ontwerp van de Death Star II, werkte Lemelisk uiteraard het foutje van de Death Star I weg. Zo was er geen centrale externe Thermal Exhaust Port meer, waardoor er een kettingreactie kon plaatsvinden. Een andere belangrijke verandering was de upgrade van de Superlaser. Die was sterker, kon makkelijker worden gericht en kon sneller worden herladen om opnieuw te kunnen vuren. Het grootste verschil was echter dat de Death Star II veel groter was in vergelijking met zijn voorganger. Terwijl de Death Star II werd gebouwd, werd het station beschermd door een SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generator van op Endor. Die Shield Generator werd bewaakt door een legioen van de beste troepen van de Emperor. Het schild verhinderde passage in de nabijheid van de Death Star en kon schepen verpulveren als ze ermee in aanraking kwamen. Reactor Een enorme Sienar Fleet Systems I-s3a Solar Ionization Reactor van de Death Star II had kunnen worden bestempeld als een van de grootste prestaties op het vlak van ingenieurswerk, als de Death Star II geheel opnieuw gebouwd had moeten worden. Hoewel de reactor uiteindelijk opnieuw de achilleshiel bleek te zijn van de Death Star, hadden de ingenieurs die wel degelijk grondig aangepast. Indien de reactor volledig was voltooid, was hij veel stabieler, krachtiger en veiliger gebleken dan die van de eerste Death Star. Doordat de Death Star II nog in aanbouw was en de meeste energie naar de Superlaser werd geleid, waren sommige delen onbeschermd. Een doolhof van constructiewerken en tunnels leidde van het oppervlak naar de reactorkern. De ruimte van de reactor was bijna een kilometer groot en centraal was de reactor geposteerd met de noordelijke en zuidelijke torens van de reactor die er met elkaar verbonden werden. De kracht die daar werd opgewekt was voldoende om energie te leveren voor een bewoonde planeet van gemiddelde grootte. De bodem en het plafond van de kamer waren voorzien van allerlei buizen die de kracht naar de andere secties van de Death Star leidden. De power-regulator aan de noordelijke toren was een andere manier. Deze diende om overtollige energie af te leiden. Leiding In tegenstelling tot het Death Star Triumvirate van de eerste Death Star koos Palpatine nu voor één man die de bouw in goede banen moest leiden: Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod. Jerjerrod was een vakkundige administrator die vooral sterk was achter zijn bureau en met papierwerk. Het was dankzij zijn sterkte in de cel Logistics and Supply dat hij het tot Moff schopte. Qua administratie en bureaucratie beheerste Jerjerrod zowat alle details, maar militaire ervaring had hij vrijwel niet. Omdat het Death Star-project uiterst geheim moest blijven ontving Jerjerrod een officiële promotie tot Director of Imperial Energy Systems, een nieuw departement van het Imperial Ministry of Energy om grote verplaatsbare krachtcentrales te bouwen. In werkelijkheid werd hij overgeplaatst naar de Moddell Sector om er vlakbij Endor de bouw van de Death Star II te overzien. Eén van de officeren waarmee Jerjerrod nauw samenwerkte was Lieutenant Endicott. Valstrik Alhoewel de bouw van de Death Star II in alle stilte moest verlopen, had Palpatine zo zijn eigen plannen. Hij liet met opzet de bouw van de Death Star vertraging oplopen om de basis kwetsbaar te doen lijken. Er waren nauwelijks genoeg arbeiders en de verdere bouw leek chaotisch te verlopen, maar dit was allemaal door Palpatine in gang gezet. Palpatine liet daarna met opzet het netwerk van de Bothans de informatie verkrijgen dat nabij Endor een nieuwe Death Star werd gebouwd en dat hijzelf zou aanwezig zijn. Palpatine wilde dat de Rebel Alliance de Death Star II zou aanvallen, omdat hij hen dan in een grote valstrik zou kunnen lokken. De Superlaser kon vuren op de grote schepen van de Alliance en de vloot van het Empire kon de andere schepen van de Alliance confronteren. Uitrusting Hoewel de Death Star II nooit volledig afgewerkt zou worden, was het voorzien om een gigantische hoeveelheid personeel te huisvesten. De Death Star was opnieuw uit Quadanium gebouwd en de twee halfronden waren opgedeeld in elk twaalf sectoren. Er waren 485.000 personeelsleden voorzien, waarvan 152.276 schutters. De Death Star II kon meer dan een miljoen kiloton vervoeren en zou 1.295.950 Imperial Navy Troopers huisvesten, 127.570 Stormtroopers, 75.860 manschappen voor de starfighters en nog 334.432 manschappen voor de ondersteunende schepen. De wapens van de Death Star II waren eigenlijk het equivalent van die van een behoorlijke vloot. Er waren 15.000 Turbolasers, 15.000 Heavy Turbolasers, 7.500 Laser Cannons, 5.000 Ion Cannon en 768 Tractor Beam Projectors. De upgrade van de Superlaser bleef uiteraard het meest geduchte wapen van de Death Star, een wapen dat sneller en nauwkeuriger functioneerde dan de vorige Superlaser. Battle of Endor Zoals verwacht door Palpatine kreeg de Rebel Alliance de plannen van de Death Star in zijn bezit met hulp van de Bothans. Bovendien had Palpatine ook vermeld dat hij zelf de Death Star II zou komen bezoeken. Dat was het signaal voor Mon Mothma om een beslissende aanval te plannen op het Empire en Palpatine. Na te hebben verzameld nabij Sullust, dat zich kort daarvoor bij de Alliance had aangesloten, volgde er een massale aanval van de Rebel Alliance op de Death Star II. Wat zij echter niet wisten was dat de Superlaser van het station wél actief was. In een eerste fase beschermde het schild de Death Star tegen een frontale aanval van de schepen van de Alliance. TIE Interceptor en TIE Fighters gingen de confrontatie aan, terwijl de grote Star Destroyers alles van op afstand bleven bekijken. Dat mysterie werd opgelost toen bleek dat de Superlaser wel operationeel was en de Liberty opblies. Hiermee verraste Palpatine zelfs zijn eigen manschappen die de werking van de Death Star II niet op voet hadden gevolgd. Admiral Gial Ackbar wilde de aftocht blazen, maar General Lando Calrissian wilde dat de vloot Han Solo en het team op Endor meer tijd gaf om de Shield Generator uit te schakelen. Ondertussen besliste Calrissian ook om de strijd aan te gaan met de Star Destroyers. Dat zou het in elk geval moeilijker kunnen maken voor de Superlaser om een doelwit uit te zoeken. Toen het schild toch werd uitgeschakeld waagde een kleine groep Rebel Starfighters, onder leiding van Lando Calrissian, Nien Nunb en Wedge Antilles zich in de structuren van de Death Star. Terwijl andere starfighters het doolhof van buizen verliet om TIE Fighters mee te lokken, bereikten de Millennium Falcon en Wedge als eerste de centrale reactor die de volle lading kreeg. De krachtregulator aan de noordelijke toren was het eerste doelwit toen de Millennium Falcon en Wedge Antilles de reactorkamer binnenvlogen. Indien die nog actief was geweest, had de regulator mogelijk de energie van de Laser Cannons van de Falcon en de X-Wing geabsorbeerd. Wedge vernietigde die regulator en vervolgens waren enkele salvo's voldoende om de reactor op te blazen. De noordelijke toren stortte neer en de Death Star was gedoemd. Net als vier jaar eerder bleek ook de Death Star niet onoverwinnelijk te zijn. Wedge en de Falcon konden net op tijd ontkomen aan de exploderende massa. Toen de Death Star explodeerde, vierde de Rebel Alliance haar zege op het Empire en konden de schepen van de Alliance voorkomen dat er te veel brokstukken zouden terechtkomen op Endor. thumb|250px|Death Star II explodeert Bemanning *485.560 Imperial Gunners *1.295.950 Troepen *127.570 Stormtroopers *75.860 Support Staff *334.432 Support ship pilots en crew Bewapening *15.000 Turbolaser Batteries *15.000 Heavy Turbolasers *7500 Laser Cannons *5.000 Ion Cannons *768 Tractor Beam projectors *1 Superlaser Opmerking *Net als bij Death Star I werd de grootte van de Death Star II aangepast in Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy en latere bronnen: van zo'n 160 kilometer, naar meer dan 900 kilometer. Deze afmeting wordt echter niet door het visuele materiaal ondersteund. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Death Star II in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection category:Capital Ships Category:Superwapens category:Ruimtestations category:Technologie category:Death Star